Tony's Decision!
by No1butjoe
Summary: A little look inside Tony's thoughts. Please R&R. ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE! Warning: Spoilers for "Flesh and Blood".


**Tony's Decision!**

**By No1butjoe**

**A/N: This is my first NCIS fanfic. I've lurked in here every once in a while, but never had the guts to actually write an NCIS fic. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**EDITED: To change the plane ticket destination. Everyone kept telling me it was wrong, so it is now fixed.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for episode "Flesh and Blood".**

**Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS.**

**Summary - A little look inside Tony's thoughts.**

Tony wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. One minute, he was fully intent on busting his father, the next, he was having second thoughts about the whole confrontation. What would he say anyway? How would he explain to Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. that he had looked into his background and records, only to discover he had lied to him all these years? 

Tony sighed and stood up from his position on the couch before moving towards the window. He watched as a man and little boy walked down the sidewalk and a small smile crossed his lips. Why shouldn't he bust his father? The man had done nothing for him after his mother died except to put him through school and send him to different nannies. Tony sighed and drew the curtain. All his father had ever done for him was keep sending him away. 

He crossed the room again and sat on the couch again, staring at the phone. Maybe he should call his father? Confront him over the phone instead of embarrassing him in front of everyone in the lobby of the hotel? It didn't take long before the phone was in his hands and he was dialing the number.

"Bruce speaking. Can I help you?"

Tony was quiet, his brain screaming at him to ask the man for the number to the older DiNozzo's room. 

"Hello?"

Tony could sense the impatience in the man's voice on the other end of the phone. Deciding he'd better answer, Tony cleared his throat.

"Um, hi."

_Lame, Tony. Real lame._

"May I help you, Sir?"

Tony waited, wondering why he was really doing this. He shook his head, as if to clear it and focused on the question he had wanted to ask in the first place.

"Yes, I, uh, was wondering if I could have the number to Anthony DiNozzo's room, please?" he asked, quietly.

There was silence on the other end and a sound of quick typing as the clerk looked up the information he required. 

"Yes, Sir, I have it right here."

Tony wrote down the number as the clerk gave it to him. Thanking the man, Tony hung up the phone and set it back down on the table. He stared at the piece of paper in front of him. Those seven digits screamed back at him, begging him to call, but he couldn't. Something inside Tony made him realize that he couldn't call his father out of the blue and confront him about how broke he truly was. About the lies he'd been told as a kid. Tony sighed again as he reached out and crumpled the number in his hand before tossing it into the trash can a few feet away. 

Everything his father had done up to this point had made Tony the man he was today, he reasoned. He had good friends, a great job, and people he could actually rely on to have his six. Sure, the rich and famous life would've been welcome had his father actually been truthful with everything and saved the money he earned, but, at this moment, money didn't seem like the true prize here. He had survived on his own, been successful and made something of his life, one thing he had accomplished, but his father hadn't. Once again, Tony's eyes strayed to the phone and he found himself dialing the same number he had not even five minutes ago.

"Bruce speaking. Can I help you?"

Tony smiled a little.

"Bruce, it's me again."

"Oh, yes, Sir. Do you need Mr. DiNozzo's number again?"

"No, actually, that's not why I'm calling. Could you tell me how much his bill will be when he checks out tomorrow?"

"Well, uh, we're not really supposed to give out that sort of information."

Tony sighed. He had figured as much.

"Well, that's a shame. Because I was going to pay the bill for him - in full."

The sound of the clerk's voice seemed to perk up instantly and Tony was told the total. A small smile crossed Tony's face as he gave the clerk the necessary information. 

"One more thing, Bruce."

"Of course, Sir."

"Keep this conversation between you and me?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when Bruce agreed. After thanking him again, Tony hung up, feeling slightly better. He looked around his apartment, feeling as if he was missing something. He replayed the message from his father on the answering machine in his head.

"_Hey, Jr. Just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna be leaving in the morning. Figured I'd tell you in case you'll be in the neighborhood and want to say good-bye or something since I'll be heading to Monte Carlo. So, uh, bye, Jr."_

It took a while before the idea came to him and Tony looked over at the phone, a feeling of dread consuming him. If he did this, there'd be no turning back. He couldn't say "Oh, wait, I didn't mean to do that". Another sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the phone again. He found the phone number he needed and forced his fingers to dial before he could change his mind. The phone rang several times before someone answered.

"Yes, I was actually wondering how much a ticket to Monte Carlo would cost?"

Tony felt something stir inside of him and, for the first time since his father showed up at NCIS, a true smile appeared on his face. He listened as the girl on the other end of the line told him the cost and what it included. Tony asked a few questions, his decision already made.

"I'd like to buy a ticket for one."

After all, he really _was _getting too old for Spring Break.


End file.
